


Office Hours

by MayCeaseToBe



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayCeaseToBe/pseuds/MayCeaseToBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the only secret he was ever able to keep.</p><p>That was a feat of love in and of itself because Gwaine liked to brag about everything. He bragged about his luscious wavy locks of brown hair. He bragged about what he ate for breakfast. He even bragged about how hard he fell into the sidewalk that morning on his way to school. So the fact that he hadn't uttered a single word for the entire three months that he had been shagging his history professor was truly, majestically remarkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge two (Secrets and Lies) of Summer Pornathon 2014
> 
> This was also requested from an anon on tumblr some time ago and I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, HUN.

She was the only secret he was ever able to keep.

That was a feat of love in and of itself because Gwaine liked to brag about everything. He bragged about his luscious wavy locks of brown hair. He bragged about what he ate for breakfast. He even bragged about how hard he fell into the sidewalk that morning on his way to school. So the fact that he hadn't uttered a single word for the entire three months that he had been shagging his history professor was truly, majestically remarkable.

But then, he had a lot of incentive.

Professor Morgana Pendragon wasn't one of those teachers who showed up for class in frumpy conservative clothes and comfortable squishy shoes. No. She was still young - just under thirty - and still cared more about her appearance than her comfort. She showed up for class every day in remarkably high heels and dressy outfits that looked closer to what a porn teacher would wear. Her oxford blouses were always stretched tight against her skin and unbuttoned just so, revealing only the very teasing top of her cleavage, while her skirts were always at that questionable midpoint above her knees and just below her ass, so she looked proper when standing, but if she bent down enough and Gwaine tilted his head...

Then there was the case of her lips.

Everyone else pointed out her high cheekbones or green eyes or long, lovely black hair. Nobody but Gwaine seemed to notice that she had a penchant for wearing deep, seductive red lipstick that never seemed to smear on her coffee cup or her teeth or her tongue when she absently licked her lips in the middle of a lecture. And Gwaine knew for a fact that it never smeared when those perfect ruby red lips were wrapped around his cock, glistening in the very picture of sinful fantasy. It was like magic.

He honestly didn't know how he got so lucky.

He was literally living the best schoolboy fantasy, fucking his teacher after class every day since that first night he'd hit on her at a bar, the only problem being that _he couldn't tell anyone_. It was killing him. But every time he thought he might crack from the pressure, Morgana upped her game. She was always thinking of things for them to do. Bending her backwards over the edge of her bed and choking her until she came. Sucking his cock and not letting him come until he'd recited all the material that would be on his next exam. Spanking. Sex in a public parking garage. Sex in the car _while driving_. But she was always the one coming up with the ideas, teaching Gwaine in sex just like she taught him in school.

This time, though, it was all him.

He had her up on the edge of her office desk, her creamy white thighs clamped around his head while he fluttered his tongue over her clit. He lapped at her soft pink folds in a lavish, slow pace that had her mewling in the agitated yet helplessly horny way that she always did, always impatient to get to the main act. She would've yelled at him by this point if there weren't people walking by just outside the door, a student or two possibly waiting just for her while she got fucked on the desk that they would innocently look across later.

Gwaine smirked at the thought as he pulled away.

Morgana, who was resting back on her arms, looked down at him in dazed confusion. “Hnng? Wha – what are you – you're not _done yet_.”

Gwaine laughed as she tried to pull him closer with her legs, but he wouldn't budge. No. He had a better plan for her.

“Just let me get something...wait for it...” He pulled something out of a bag in his pocket.

Morgana's eyes widened. “Is that a – oh _fuck!_ ”

She bit back her curse enough to make it a breathy moan as Gwaine pressed a bullet vibrator against her clit, the little contraption buzzing on a low, gentle setting as he rubbed it against her. Morgana's hips hitched up, eager for more, for faster, but instead Gwaine trailed the bullet lower, dipping the tip of it gently inside her before guiding it all the way in. Morgana bucked up eagerly, moaning as Gwaine slipped his fingers in as well, pressing the vibrator right up against her pleasure point. He fucked her with it slowly and pressed a hot, open kiss on her clit.

Morgana stuttered out a whine when he pulled his fingers away, leaving the vibrator tucked up inside her. He stood and leaned over her on the desk, her legs automatically opening for him as he pressed forward to leave a kiss on her neck.

“If you're a good girl,” he said lowly, his voice rumbling against her chest, “then I'll let you come after class. I'll fuck you right there in the classroom.”

He pressed a button on the remote in his hands, and the vibrator picked up power. Morgana's thighs clenched around his hips, and her ruby red lips smirked with mischief.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
